1. Field of Invention
This invention is related to developing latent electrostatic images using liquid toners. More particularly, this invention is directed to techniques for accurately determining a concentration of the toner solids in the liquid carrier material in a liquid toner composition.
2. Description of Related Art
In liquid-toner xerographic printing engines, the developed toner mass has been shown, both theoretically and experimentally, to depend on the toner solids concentration. Producing acceptable print densities that do not vary widely with varying toner solids concentrations requires maintaining the toner solids concentration in the flat part of the density vs. developed mass curve. Therefore, accurately measuring the toner solids concentration is critical to ensuring proper print densities and print quality.